Far Dreams
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: Padme Amidala siempre ha amado al maestro de su esposo. Esos sentimientos le hacen sentir profundamente culpable y vacía, ya que estos jamás serán expresados...ni correspondidos...OneShoot. PadmeObiWan


Far Dreams One-Shoot 

**Summary:** Padme Amidala siempre a amado al maestro de su esposo. Esos sentimientos le hacen sentir profundamente culpable y vacía, ya que estos jamás serán expresados...ni correspondidos...Padme/Obi-Wan. One-Shoot.

**Disclaimers:** Ya me cansé de repetirlo, es necesario T.T...Star Wars, en sus diferentes sagas, etc...NO ME PERTENECE, pertenece a George Lucas y respectivos autores. Los uso con fines de entretenimiento .NO de lucro.

**Género:** Romance, Angustia, amor no correspondido.

**Advertencias:** Este Fic contiene una pareja muy rara (o como dice mi amiga Josy: Pareja poco usual)... En caso de que no les parezca la pareja, mejor no se molesten en leerlo...Ya dije, no se quejen después. Y situaciones algo adultas, además de un amor no correspondido.

**Dedicator:** Pueees...a Luis, (dudo que lea esta cosa), pero él me enseño la pareja y sus combinaciones terminaron...gustándome :p...

**Far Dreams**

**One-Shoot**

Desde que te dije que te amo, me siento sucia...sucia por dentro, sucia del alma: mi querido esposo, siempre me has adorado, al menos eso me has dicho, me lo has demostrado y te aseguro que si él no hubiera llegado antes yo te amaría como tú lo haces. Cada vez que me demuestras tu amor físicamente pienso en ese hombre y me siento cada vez más culpable, un ser detestable que no merece vivir al mentirte. Algunas veces siento que lo sospechas, cuando viene a preguntar por ti, no puedo evitar siquiera sonrojarme, evitar que la voz me tiemble, poder mirarlo a los ojos sin temor.

La primera vez que lo vi me gustó, un simple deseo adolescente...si, aunque en ese entonces tenía el título de reina, alguien responsable, no podían evitar que mis impulsos jóvenes salieran...Su misión era ponerme a salvo, al lado de su maestro, al cual envidié y me duele decir que te envidio igual, ustedes tuvieron y tienen el privilegio de pasar tiempo con él, conocerlo, mirarlo, conocer sus sonrisas, saber de la grandeza del General Kenobi.

Cuando volvió, mi vida seguía peligrando. El Supremo Canciller Palpatine lo arregló desde un principio, eso me sigue asustando, conocía nuestros sentimientos, mucho mejor que nosotros mismos. No quería sentirme sobreprotegida, no quería verme como una niña débil de cara bonita ante su mirada pero el Canciller lo hizo, logró que volviera a ver su rostro y sentir que mi corazón latiera de felicidad, ya lo amaba. Su aprendiz también había cambiado, sentía su mirada sobre mi y no dudo de que era muy atractivo. Entonces maestro y padawan fueron separados por primera vez. Noté en exceso que a Anakin le encantó y más aún quedarse a cargo de mi. No puedo negarlo, también me causó excitación, no cualquiera se queda con ese cuerpo a solas...Igualmente mi corazón, como lo a hecho miles de veces, se confundió, sentía alegría al alejarme de un amor prohibido pero se sentía vacío al volver de dejar de ver a su dueño.

En Naboo hubo encuentros confusos, me decías que me amabas, que nunca dejabas de pensar en mi, que era tu luz en la oscuridad, me besaste y me engañé a mi misma, lo quería olvidar y quise sustituir su amor contigo, sigo sintiéndome pésimamente por aquello...Entonces nos casamos, quería comprobarme que ya no le amaba y lo habías sustituido. Que mentira más grande me había hecho a mi misma.

Pasó el tiempo, tú eres ahora todo un caballero Jedi...Pero estoy embarazada¡Oh, Dios mío, en que error se convirtió eso, Te lo he dicho y aparentemente has demostrado tu alegría. Los meses seguían y no era ningún secreto que la senadora Amidala estuviera esperando un hijo, el verdadero secreto era el padre.

Tienes pesadillas e intento consolarlas en las noches, no quiero sepas la dolorosa realidad, no merezco tu preocupación, no merezco que me ames, ni siquiera que me mires; sin embargo quiero apaciguarlo con el tacto mismo.

Siento que alucino, una noche, una de las muchas en las que me tomas, pensaba en él, no sentía tus caricias, tus labios, tus manos, tu olor, tu sabor...Imaginaba las suyas, unas que jamás probaré...En uno de tus gemidos soltaste un claro: "¡Obi-Wan!" Me he sorprendido, no, tu expresión no se ha inmutado...debió ser parte de mis pensamientos, pensamientos detestables.

Cada vez tu carácter cambia drásticamente...Lo intento parar, sigue siendo tu preocupación, debo disminuirlo, no puedo. Tampoco puedo dejarte, siento que será peor. La verdad te haría ir a matarlo y él te mataría, no quiero que se maten, no quiero que mueran. Lo mejor es seguir con la mentira, es lo más prudente. Lo único que temo esque sepas la verdad.

Todo pasa tan rápido, la traición de la Orden, la República, Anakin, Mustafar y lo peor fue cuando Obi-Wan vino a verme. Me ha dicho que mi esposo es ahora un Sith y debe saber a donde ha ido para..para MATARLO!...No quiero creerle, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo negarle nada...Se lo niego contra toda mi alma...Se despide y me revela que sabe del padre de mi hijo y siente tener que matarlo. No puedo creer nada de lo que me han dicho pero no puedo dudar de quien me lo ha venido a decir, necesito comprobarlo, debo ir con Anakin.

Llego a Mustafar y él corre hacia mi, su mirada no es la misma. Le he dicho lo que me dijo su maestro, necesito que me diga que Obi-Wan se ha equivocado. Yo misma puedo sentir el odio en él y sus palabras no son las del padre de mi hijo, es de un hombre ambicioso, sin corazón, lleno de odio, son las palabras de un...Sith. El tema de Obi-Wan sale rápidamente y él lo evade con frialdad suprema. Y el mismo Obi-Wan se presenta y Anakin comienza a gritar traiciones comenzando a usar su poderosa Fuerza ahorcándome, siento que lo merezco, debo morir por convertir al Elegido en eso..."Suéltala, Ankin", oigo decir al maestro...las voces se distorsionan, la vista se nubla y repentinamente me han soltado, pero sigo desvaneciéndome.

Estoy en la nave, Obi-Wan ha llegado con ropas quemadas y rasgadas, salía de una ardua batalla...pregunto por le bien de Anakin, simplemente me acaricia con amor y no responde...Siempre quise saber como se sentía su piel tocando la mía con ternura, es hermoso...Ya no necesito seguir viviendo...y me desvanezco de nuevo.

No debo seguir viviendo, no lo merezco y ya he sentido una caricia sincera de él...NO QUIERO SEGUIR VIVIENDO!...Deben salvar a mis hijos, lo permito... ¡Son gemelos! Sería hermoso que todo saliera como quería, verlos crecer..."Luke", digo al primer niño..."Leia" nombro a la niña...Y ahí esta Obi-Wan...Me acompaña, me dice que no puedo morir, pero le digo que aún hay bondad en Anakin, sé que no lo has matado, no puedes, nadie puede perder la bondad conviviendo contigo...Lo sé...Mi muerte es mejor de lo imaginaba la última cosa que veo es a mi amor prohibido, muero en sus brazos..."Te amaré hasta la etrnidad, Obi-Wan"...

FIN

* * *

Privet! n.n...Esto es horrible, mi máquina trabaja mal por un estúpido Virus! T.T

Debo agradecer a Andrew Mery por hacerme el favor de subirlo n.n...Gracias, compa!

Y si me he ausentado un rato es por eso, no he olvidado mis Fics n.nU

Ok, a la historia...Ya lo sé¿Cómo que esta pareja? Pues ya ven, me gustan las combinaciones "poco usales", pero de todas maneras¡Muchas gracias por leer estas rarezas!...La idea original era un triangulo amoroso, pero se quedo en algo sencillo y cortito...Si se acerca un poco a lo "bien recibido" (aunque lo dudo u.u), lo continuaré a los pensamientos de los personajes mencionados en la historia.

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews!

Ya voy a limpiar la máquina y voy a actualizar, lo prometo! n.n U

Poka!

**_Athena HiwIva_**...Ya me cambié el nick, por una letra ¬.¬U

_"El miedo lleva al odio y el odio lleva al Lado Obscuro"_


End file.
